The Pocket Watch
by yuki100o
Summary: Oh god why. Why did you give me a son but not let me live to see him grow old? Why did you leave me with nothing but a pocket watch? Vlad/Danny One-shot Will eventually rewrite...


**The Pocket Watch~**

* * *

My time... is running out. I looked at my son. He was the perfect mixture of me and Vlad. He has my bone structure but has Vlad's eyes and hair, though he keeps it like how I did when I was younger. Completely untamed and shaggy. Now my hair is in a short bob that curls into my face. He has my lanky built though it might have come from Vlad. I don't know what he looked like as a boy. His usual winter wear was a black jacket on top of a blue t-shirt with a white scarf along with casual black jeans.

Despite how well my boy has grown up, I'm still so very sad. Sad that he never met his father and that he was drifting away from me. No matter how I try to lessen the gap, all it seems to do is make it wider. When Alexander was younger he used to cling to me like there was no tomorrow. I snickered silently to myself at the irony of it all. I took out my silver pocket watch and opened it and frowned. This damned pocket watch was a reminder that I... I snapped my eyes closed along with the pocket watch's lid and I looked at it sadly. It looked like an extremely old fashioned, an item from the nineteenth or eighteenth century. I've accepted that my time is short, but I'm not ok with it. With this type of regret, I'm sure to come back as a full ghost.

I was now in the kitchen cutting vegetables for dinner, seeing as his friends would be having it here. It was somewhat relieving that he still wanted to bring his friends here. At least I think. I wore plain, form fitting jeans that were faded and a black turtle neck. I put the pocket watch in my pocket and sighed when I heard the door open. I turned my head to see Alexander and his friends. I smiled seeing Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Alexander. "I'm making spaghetti if that is okay with all of you." They all nodded enthusiastically and went back to talking animatedly with one another.

I smiled slightly and wished again that Alexander trusted me as much as his friends. My eyes glazed over as I saw the first signs of mistrust between us.

_Flashback:_

_"Alexander, where have you been?" I asked as I stood in front of the door. _

_Alexander was standing in the door with a surprised look on his face. He had his gloved hand to his mouth looking like he had been yawning. It was past eleven. This had been happening for a good week and I finally decided to call him out on it. _

_"Mum, why are you awake?" I creased my eyebrows._

_"I'm waiting for you. You think that I haven't been noticing how you've been coming in late for the past week? I will ask you again, Where. Have. You. Been?" I repeated._

_"It's none of your business! It's my life!" He said and I frowned deeper. He's getting defensive when all I asked was where he had been._

_"I'm not saying that it isn't your life. I am asking where you were." He started scratching at the back of his neck in a manner that showed that he was both stalling and trying to think up a lie._

_"I was... with friends." My eyes narrowed. Though I am usually passive and calm, keeping a small smile on my face at all times around people, nothing like when I was younger, I could be very scary when angered. My son has yet to see this side of me and I hope to keep it that way. I let my eyes go back to normal and I walked up to him, noticing the way that he flinched._

_"Alexander, you know you can tell me anything. Right?" I asked him and he looked up at me saying,_

_"Yes."_

_That was the first time I felt like crying in over 14 years. _

_End of Flashback_

That was the first time he lied. At first I thought it was, I assumed, to protect Danny, seeing as he is Phantom. Yes I know he is Phantom and I will not explain. That was at first. It was then that I noticed the little things. Him appearing in random areas. His hand phasing through things or his eyes flashing red. It was then that I realized that his powers had come in. At this I had been ecstatic. I was so happy that he had inherited his ghost powers and that I could help him with them. That was, at first. He later made it clear that he did not want me to know in the months that passed. He made it a point to hide from me for long periods of time, not showing himself for a few months before acting semi normal. It hurt because I knew why he was hiding it from me. He was afraid that I would not accept him and my job doesn't help. I'm a 'stay at home' inventor. Yes an inventor. I use the surrounding ectoplasm that is abundant in Amity Park to make special serums and sometimes weapons. Most of the serums are for healing purposes, but others are for different things for different situations. Yes, I make a profit for being a ghost doctor. In the ghost zone, I am known literally, as 'The Healer'. The weapons on the other hand, I only sell to _certain _people. I also own a shop filled to the brim with herbs, books, and remedies. I opened it about a year ago and I have been a fan of herbalism or herb medicine ever since my friend introduced me to the plants in her green house. My son doesn't know any of this. All he knows is that I am a fan of herbs and that I sometimes use ectoplasm to finish the mixtures. I have tried to make him believe that I am not a ghost hunter but I don't think he believes me. This scares me greatly. Both his fear of non acceptance and his lack of belief in me.

Not only this, but I am scared because I had been in a similar situation when I had been younger and I had ended up never telling my parents about my 'condition' and disappearing to get married and have a family. My parents had started to be scared of me when I had become taken in things such as Wicca and fighting. They saw me practicing my new style once and they confronted me.

_Flashback:_

_"We're scared for you Danny!" A slim woman in blue yelled, standing next to her bulky husband. She was holding a black leathered book in her hand._

_"You mean that you're _afraid _of me. Just because I've been taking interest in some things, you go into immediate panic mode!" I yelled at them looking desperately at the book in my Mom's hands. It held all of my emotions. My memories. My power. My heart. _

_They didn't get it. They didn't understand the feeling, the feeling that Wicca gave me. "That is not true! We just don't want you to go too deep. That and we have been noticing changes in your attitude. You have a bigger temper and you get angry easily, you're more protective than before. This scares me! I'm your mother! I will always think for what is best for you and what I think is best for you is to give up Wicca all together. I will keep this book away from you."_

_My eyes widened in horror. "Give... Wicca up?" I whispered and I hugged myself looking at my arms. I was shaking. _

_No... I can't, I won't! As these feelings grew stronger my eyes began to glow a bright purple. _

_"No!" I screamed as the floor lit up, a pentagram circle encircling me, as the star slowly drew itself inside in a purple color. I looked at it in surprise. What was happening? I shouldn't be able to use magic without my book. No Wiccan should(Made up, don't gang up on me all of you pagans). _

_"I... think that I'm already too deep." I saw my mom gasp as she dropped the book which quickly flew to me when I held out my hands. That was when my hair first grew. And when I say grew, I mean it __**grew. **__It was nearly floor length and the night black strands billowed behind me. The length of a witches hair showed how powerful the witch was, according to the legend. After this the circle faded and my hair fell limp behind me. I felt energized. Like I had gone through ten cups of coffee. _

_My parents were looking at me in shock but what was more prominent in their eyes was one thing. Fear. This is what compelled me to run. To run far away and never go back._

_End of Flashback_

Yes. My name is Danny Fenton though I go by Daniel Ma ter most of the time now. Now is the time where people would ask me how there are two Danny Fenton's. Simple, I traveled in time using my magic along with my son who had been an infant at the time. I purposely cut my hair short so that my magic would dim. It turned out that cutting my hair did nothing but dim my aura, meaning that no one could track me by my magic or by any type of heat sensors. I could still use my magic the same way as before but I have learned too late that with the power, comes a price. I don't know how much longer I have, perhaps a few weeks at most. At _most. _The more in control of my emotions I am, the more time I have.

Sigh...The thing I will regret most is not telling him who I was or who his father was.

I was brought out of my musing when I heard feet pattering from upstairs. I had unconsciously finished making dinner and putting it on the table. Hmmm. Interesting.

I smiled at them and beckoned them to sit. "So, how has school been for you four?" I asked trying to get them into a conversation. Sam seemed to be the only one willing to talk.

"Nothing really Mr. M," Sam said and I smiled.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Daniel, Sam? Or is that a bit too awkward for you?" I asked sheepishly at the last part.

She began to glance around a bit. Maybe it was awkward because Vlad usually calls Danny Daniel? I tapped my fork to my plate.

"So anything you kids planning to do for the summer? School is out in a week, correct?" That's when it happened. Alexander stood up looking very angry.

"Why the hell do you talk like a pompous jerk?!" He yelled standing up. My eyes widened as I clenched the glass cup that I had reached for while asking my question. The trio looked as surprised as I was.

"Excuse me?" I asked trying to control my temper as my eyes turned stone cold and an added green tint became visible. I could feel the slight burning in my pocket, as if telling me not to get angry.

"Why are you trying to pry into my life! It's not like you cared before!" At this I snapped and the glass that I was holding in my hand completely shattered and I stood up and for the first time in years took on the powerful position that many in my time both respected and feared. To hell with my shortened life. I am a compulsive person. I was not born to keep my temper and even my many years of meditation couldn't prevent this.

"Didn't care? Didn't care." I said as my hair shadowed my eyes as the pieces of glass in my hand gave way to dust as it poured through the gaps in my fingers. I clenched my teeth feeling my ghost half start to make itself known. My canines began to grow.

"**You **_**dare **_**lecture me on **_**not caring." **_I said, my voice taking on a slightly demonic echo as I began to shake.

_That ungrateful brat! After all I've done for you, you turn on me for no reason whatsoever! _

I saw him gasp and I knew why. When I raised my head, my eyes were glowing a toxic green and my eyes were in slits.

"I've spent fourteen years of my life raising you! I left my family to bear you! I abandoned my friends to keep you safe! I freakin limited my _life span keeping your sorry hide hidden! _And this is how you repay me?" I asked not expecting an answer and unclenching my hand to show my undamaged hand holding nothing but the remains of the dust from the glass.

"I want you out. And when I say out, I mean _out. _I don't give a damn what you think I did. Don't you dare come back until you have an apology and a reason for snapping at me!" I yelled abandoning my usually serene face and replacing it with one twisted in pure rage.

He looked terrified. Afraid. And he _deserved it. _He tried to take a step towards me looking ready to say a half assed apology when I yelled again, "I said, get the fuck _out_!" I ended up punching a hole in the nearby cupboard with my right hand. I now faced away from them. I looked over my shoulder at the trio and they all flinched away and quickly hurried out of their seats and ran taking Alexander with them. More like dragging him out.

When I calmed down enough about ten minutes later, I took my hand out of the new hole in the cupboard and slid down the wall looking at the table with an empty gaze before my face twisted into one of grief as I cried my heart out.

After a while, I got up with hollow eyes and a blank face. I went to the door and walked outside, not minding that it was raining. I continued to cry silently as I continued to walk. Not stopping. I don't know how long I had been walking before I stopped hearing the outside world, drowning it all out with my broken heart. That was went it began. The ticking. I looked up at the sky with my listless eyes. It was the ticking of a clock. I shut my eyes and let out one last tear. I was so tired. _So very tired._I forced my eyes open hearing the ticking grow louder and louder as my night black hair clung to my cheeks. My purpose in this world was finished.I couldn't cry anymore and I could feel a comforting darkness surround me as the ticking stopped.

And with it, my heart.

* * *

**I made Jonathan a bitch! NO!**

**Ok first of all, let me explain a bit about Jonathan. He is not a bad kid. I'm pretty sure some teens around his age say things like 'I hate you!' or some other type of crap. Around this time, Jonathan starts to believe that Daniel is not his real mother because of the trio who are also doubtful. Daniel is a guy afterall. This, and Jonathan gets annoyed at Daniel's attitude. Some people can't stand to be in the same type of environment as Jonathan. When he was growing up Daniel made him do many things by himself. Only giving slight pushes of encouragement. Daniel wants him to be able to stand on his own, due to knowing about his impending doom. This and Daniel has always been calm around Jonathan. Never showing any type of emotion other than kindness and politeness. How many of you would find that either unnerving or downright creepy if you had to deal with that for your whole life? He doesn't understand that by showing any other kind of emotion, Daniel could kill himself faster.**

**Yeah so... I might make a partnerfic to this from Jonathan's pov but no promises. That or maybe the aftermath. **

**Daniel: So... I die?**

**Anna: Of course you do. You expect to have that kind of power without any consequences? Ghost powers and magic(come on, he did a time travel spell!)!**

**Daniel: I see...**

**Danny: Ok, I am officially creeped out.**

**Anna: See what I mean!**

**Daniel: Anna is sorry for any typos or mistakes she made.**

**Vlad:... What is going on here?**

**Danny: WHERE DID HE COME FROM?**

**Anna: HOW SHOULD I KNOW! RUN WITH THE FANFIC!**

***Both run for their lives clutching the pages for the story***

**Vlad:...What happened? **

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Please please pleaseeeee review! You'll make me sad if you don't!**


End file.
